I'll love you forever
by Stacielovesvampiresxoxo
Summary: Elena Flori is a young 18 year old girl living in Italy. Her family is now penniless and she must marry into the Salvatore family to survive. Will she find true love with either brother? Or will their terrible secret cause her death? Note: Elena is human in the story.
1. Damon

Elena was scared. No not scared, just nervous. Today was the day she was moving in with the Salvatore family. Her father dreamed of Elena marrying one of the Salvatore brothers, they were very wealthy and respected in the Italian community, and well Elena's family was not…not anymore at least. The Flori family had lost their wealth because her father used and coned the people of Italy to take their money and eventually the people he had done business found out and naturally, imprisoned him for his wrong doings. Now here Elena was, penniless and a women in 19th century Italy. Of course she'd have to marry…she'd have to if she wanted to survive.

Elena smoothed out her skirts hastily as she approached the gates of the Salvatore estate. She carried with her little luggage and that was all. The Salvatores had arranged a carriage to take her to their home but after that she was alone. Her family could no longer afford a handmaid to accompany her at the Salvatore home so she simply stood there, luggage in hand, until a servant boy came and unlocked the gate and ushered her inside, onto the grounds of the estate. The servant boy was average height with a shock of pale blonde hair and bright green eyes. He smiled at her a pleasant smile. "Hello Miss Flori, the Salvatore men are so happy to be hosting you," he told her and took her luggage. Elena lowered her eyes and bowed slightly to him, after all, wasn't she no better than him what with her poverty ridden state? "Thank you," she told him softly and began walking with him up to the estate. Once they finished their short journey, they were greeted by another servant, this time a young woman, who informed them that the Salvatores would be here any moment. The servant girl also told Elena that she was welcome to take a seat in the sitting room and that the servant boy would take her luggage to her room. Elena thanked them both and then let out a small, exhausted sigh as she took a seat on a luxurious looking couch. Not two minutes later, she heard footsteps descending down the grand staircase and then a man entered the sitting room and looked at her. He was beautiful, quite possibly the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her short eighteen years of life. His skin held a milky pale pigment, His body was lean and strong looking, the bone structure in his face was elegant and gentle, his hair was cut short and raven's black. But oh, oh his _eyes_… they were a beautiful bright blue color and right now, they were clouding her mind so much that Elena did not here the man when he spoke to her. "Miss Flori? Are you all right?" he asked her, his voice was raspy and gentleman like. Elena shivered, "Oh…yes, thank you," she said still rather dazed. The man smiled a grand, wicked smile before speaking, "I'm very much delighted you are miss, and it's my absolute pleasure to make your acquaintance. I'm Damon Salvatore."

Xoxo Please review and tell me if you want me to continue with this storyline! :)


	2. Flirting with Mr Salvatore

Previously: "I'm Damon Salvatore."

Elena's heart thumped against her ribcage loudly and the blood in her veins quickened. "The pleasure is all mine Mr. Salvatore," she told him while bowing deeply at him. Damon chuckled, his laugh musical and robust all the same. "Please Miss Flori, call me Damon," he said, his lips upturning to form a cat like grin. "Da-mon," Elena said slowly, tasting the word. His name flowed like water from her lips, it felt natural, it felt _good_. Elena blushed only now remembering exactly why she was staying at the Salvatore home and why she had to have to have pristine manners. And calling a man by his Christian name having only formally met him moments before was _very _unmannered. But then Elena realized she no longer cared that she had not followed society's rules, she only cared that saying his name was enjoyable. It made her feel wicked and sultry, so wicked and sultry that she said something she'd never imagine saying to a man she'd only just met. "And you, Damon may call me Elena."

"I'm so glad my family has taken the opportunity to host you, Miss Elena," Damien said warmly. He and Elena were now both seated at the set of cushioned chairs in the sitting room. They sat facing each other, and if anyone happened to walk in they would probably smile, assuming the couple was engaged in a friendly conversation. And that they were, and what a friendly conversation it was. "As am I Mr. Salvato- uh Damon, but I do wish I could be introduced to the rest of your family," Elena told him, stumbling over his name a bit because by habit, the well mannered side of her wanted desperately to call him Mr. Salvatore. Damien sighed, "Yes I am very sorry about that…it seems Stefan and my father went out on a spur of the moment hunting trip," he said casually. Elena smiled, "I do not mind. They're father and son must be very strong, and for that I am glad," she said. Damon shifted in his chair uneasily, "Yes well, I am sure they'll return before supper. You'll meet them then," he replied. Elena nodded and agreed. "It's been very nice talking with you Damon…," she started and then trailed off only to start again after a moment or so, "but as you have said, super will be served soon and I must make a good impression on your family," she ended with a slight quirk in her tone of voice. "I insure you will make a good impression on them Miss Elena, you'd make a good impression even if you were dressed in a burlap sack," Damon joked. "But, I will show you to your room anyway," he finished. He then stood up and took Elena's hand gently in his own and led her up the staircase to the guestroom where she'd be staying. When they arrived at her door, Damon let go of Elena's hand and said simply, "Until we meet again Miss Elena."


	3. Dining with Darkness

Previously: "Until we meet again Miss Elena."

Elena closed the door to her bedroom swiftly, the other Salvatores were sure to be home soon and supper would be served just as soon. She needed to make herself look half way decent. Elena walked over to the vanity on the far left of her room, near her bed and stared at her reflection. Elena thought she was fairly pretty but she'd never go as far to say that she was beautiful. She sighed and ran a hand through her tangled, straight, and long chocolate brown hair. The skin of her face looked dull and pinched and her large brown eyes had shadows beneath them. She was definitely _not _going to attract a man like this. Turning away from the mirror, Elena walked over to the washbasin in the corner and scrubbed at her face. After she was done, she set to work on finding a hair brush. Luckily, she found one had been laid out on the vanity's countertop for her. Elena brushed her hair until it was tangle free and shiny and then with deft fingers, began to braid it to the side. She then began to search for a suitable dress to wear to supper. Elena frowned looking into her almost bare wardrobe. When her family had had money, her wardrobe had been filled with dozens of dresses in a variety of colors and fabrics, some for day, some for supper, and some for evening. But after her father's scandal, Elena had been forced to sell most of them to pay for legal fees, which in the end, proved unnecessary. Now she was left with only three, the one she was currently wearing which were a simple white day dress trimmed with lace, an additional day dress, and one supper dress. Elena removed the supper dress from her wardrobe carefully, laying it flat on her bed. She smiled, this was her favorite dress. To her its beauty surpassed even her most elaborate evening dresses and she was happy she had decided against selling it. The dress was crafted of luxurious silk, deep burgundy in color. Its bodice was cut fairly low, exposing the décolletage of its owner, and its sleeves were slashed at the ends and draped at the wrists ever so slightly. Once the gown was on her, Elena stood in front of the vanity examining her appearance. Her skin now flushed a soft rose pink, and her eyes gleamed. She smiled as she smoothed her dress down one last time and then she turned and walked out the door, beginning her descent down the winding staircase.

Elena peeked her head into the sitting room, hoping to see Damon so he could direct her to the dining room. Unfortunately, he was not there. She frowned and continued down a long hallway, supposing she'd run into a maid or servant boy that could show her where it was instead. The train of her dress trailed on the ground behind her, causing a swishing sound that echoed off the walls. Elena was about to turn back and go back to her room, she was beginning to feel lost and she didn't like the feeling at all. But as she turned the corner of the hallway, she came face to face, body to body, with a stranger, the stranger started, obviously surprised by Elena's presence. The stranger looked up at her, and Elena looked at him too. He was classically handsome with chiseled bone structure in his face and leaf green eyes with splotches of gold in their irises. His lips were a pale pink and his hair, a tousled wave of light brown. "Pardon me miss, I am deeply sorry," the man said, his voice was naturally soft and soothing. Elena smiled, "I believe I am the one to be apologizing Sir," she told him with a twinge of humor in her voice. The stranger shook his head, "Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself, I'm Stefan Salvatore, and you are?" he asked her curiously. Elena took a step back. So this was Stefan Salvatore. Well he certainly was attractive just like his brother. Stefan was staring at her gently, as if she was an old woman who forgot where she was. "…and you are?" He probed. Elena blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Elena Flori, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Salvatore," she told him warmly. Stefan smiled, "Ah, so this is the lovely Miss Flori that my father was so intent on hosting," he said. Elena smiled but stayed silent. "Can I accompany you to supper, Miss Flori? Stefan asked. She smiled again at him and offered her arm to him, "Yes," she answered.

When Elena and Stefan entered the dining room, they were greeted by a sour looking Damon and who Elena presumed to be his father, Giuseppe Salvatore. Stefan took the liberty of introducing Elena and himself. Damon looked up at Elena, his sour expression instantly turning into a delighted one. Elena politely smiled back at him, watching out of the corner of her eye as the oldest Salvatore stood up to formally greet her. Giuseppe Salvatore was a stout man, his hair speckled with gray and his skin wrinkled and pinched with age. He smiled at Elena, a hungry smile and Elena cringed. Something about the man made her feel uneasy, there was something _wrong _with him, she could feel it. A primal feeling of fear hummed within Elena as she looked at him. "Hello Miss Flori," Giuseppe said, his voice was gruff. Elena tried her best to smile at him but at best, her smile was a sickly one. "Mr. Salvatore, I'm very grateful that you've allowed me to stay at your lovely home, thank you," she told him. Giuseppe grinned and took her hand, which went limp, and brought it to his thin lips. His lips were cold, and the breath that escaped them while he kissed her hand was horribly moist. Just then supper was called, and Elena was immensely grateful for the excuse to get away from Giuseppe Salvatore.

Supper went by quickly with light conversation between Elena and the three Salvatores. It was blatantly obvious that Giuseppe expected a marriage between either one of his sons and Elena, for he had casually mentioned their positive attributes all throughout supper, but he had never actually brought up the specific event. Once dessert had been eaten, Stefan insisted on walking Elena back to her bedroom. She accepted, if only to be polite. She very much wanted to speak with Damon once more, he was so charming and interesting…it was very hard for Elena to stay away from him, she found herself drawn to him as if they were two magnets attracting each other with equal force. Elena stifled a sigh as she rose from her seat and took Stefan's outstretched arm. He smiled at her and she smiled back. His whole being exuded a sort of soothing air. Elena could tell he had a warm heart she felt comfortable with him. It a nice feeling to have, almost the feeling one would have while in the company of a close relative or sibling. A minute or so later, Elena was once again standing outside her door with Stefan in lieu of Damon. Elena released her grasp from Stefan's arm and thanked him for helping her to her room. Stefan nodded and smiled, "Dream of sweet things, Ms. Flori," he told her before turning his back from her and making his way to his own bedroom.


	4. It happened one night

Elena relished in the feeling of the cool breeze of the night gently hugging her skin as she lay in bed that evening. After Stefan had dropped her off outside of her room, Elena had quickly rinsed her face and changed into a thin, white night gown, leaving her hair in its braid so as not bother her while she slept. Now, lying in her bed, her legs curled close to her, she drifted off to sleep peacefully.

Elena awoke with a start. The curtain of the opened window in her room was billowing from a sudden gust of wind. She had no idea what time it was but she assumed it was late judging by the stream of silvery moonlight that casted shadows across her bed. Elena got up to shut the window; the breeze was chilling and uncomfortable. It seemed to whisper her name, almost moaning it. "Elllleeeennnaaaa," it called out to her. The noise made a shiver course up her spine and caused the nape of her neck to break out in a cold sweat. Once she had succeeded in shutting the window, Elena stumbled back to her bed sleepily only to find that someone was already in the space where she had just laid not two minutes before. Elena blinked and strained her eyes, "_It's just a shadow Elena, what a foolish girl you're being, there is neither a threat there nor a reason to be fearful,"_ Elena thought to herself, hoping desperately that what she told herself was true, that no one was there and in turn, there was nothing to be fearful about. But someone _was _there and she _absolutely _had a reason to be fearful. Elena stared into the darkness for another moment or so, standing perfectly still as if that would protect her, until she recognized _him._ The man sitting on her bed, the veil of night masking most of his face, was Damon.

Elena screamed a painfully low shriek; it instantly made her throat sore and dry. Then one of Damon's long, lean arms reached out and put a hand over her mouth. Elena went silent. "Elena," he said. Dear lord, the way he _said _her name. It almost soothed Elena's panic completely, washing it away as easily as if it was a lone shell on a vast beach. "Elena," Damon said again, his voice hushed. His large, warm palm still covered Elena's mouth, making it difficult to speak, but she spoke anyway. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled against his skin. Damon smiled, the moonlight causing his teeth to gleam unnaturally white. He removed his hand from Elena's mouth and drew her down to sit beside him on the bed. "I came to see you Elena," he answered her question while she gaped at him. "But- but _Damon, _it's highly improper for a man to visit a woman late at night, in her room when she is not married to said man. And I- I can't have people thinking that I my virtue is no longer intact…," Damon chuckled softly and for a moment Elena thought that he was laughing at her. "Elena, we are the only ones here besides my brother, my father, and our employees. No one will know that I was in your bedroom…and as for you virtue… I am a civilized man, I assure you," He said to her, looking her directly in the eyes as he did. Elena flushed, this…she had only just met Damon and here he was sitting on her bed, telling her that no one in the household would know or care if he spent the night with her…this was too much for her to handle. Elena began to feel sick, and a sudden wave of dizziness swept about her. "I-I…Damon," Elena began out of breath. Damon moved closer to her in concern, "Elena, are you well?" he asked gently. Elena's only response was the sickening sound of her breathing, which had gone uneven, short, and ragged. Damon lightly touched her hand; he found it to be cool from sweat. "Elena?" Damon asked hastily. Then at that very moment, Elena gasped and toppled over onto Damon, her body limp and perfectly still in his lap. She had fainted. 


	5. Anything but fiction

Previously: She had fainted.

Elena woke up to a damp, warm feeling that emanated from her forehead. She moaned, her body felt heavy and her head ached. Elena's eyes fought to open but eventually they did and she found herself lying in her bed, a chair pulled up alongside it and on the nightstand, there was a bowl of water. "What?" Elena managed to say in confusion, her voice sounding strained and raspy to her own ears. Then Elena saw a figure coming toward her, a girl with honey blonde hair that was gathered at the nape of her neck and almost colorless gray eyes. "Miss Elena, you're awake," the girl said happily and smiled at Elena, her pale pink lips stretching across her equally pale skin. Something about her voice sounded familiar to Elena and after she concentrated for a moment, how she knew this girl struck her. This girl was the same girl who had greeted her at the door when Elena had just arrived at the Salvatore estate. Elena moaned again, "Who…?" she asked. The girl's eyes went wide, the whole of them flooding with gray, even the pupils. "Oh! I must apologize Miss, my name is Emily. Mr. Salvatore has instructed me to tend to you…you see, you had quite a fainting spell late last evening," Emily told Elena hurriedly. "Would you like some water, Miss?" Emily asked as she helped Elena prop herself up in bed. Elena nodded and Emily turned, retrieving a glass from the nightstand. She handed it to Elena, cautiously watching as Elena took several small sips from the glass then proceeded to set it back down. Elena cleared her throat, the water helping to moisten it so she could speak normally. "You said Mr. Salvatore instructed you to tend to me…is the Salvatore you speak of Damon?" Elena asked slowly. In her mind she knew it had to be Damon, the memory of him speaking softly to her while in her room last night was fresh in Elena's mind. But what wasn't fresh were the details after she fainted, had Damon left her there to sleep the fainting spell off, or had he called on help, Emily's help right away? "It was most certainly me," A new voice said smoothly. Elena looked up; Damon stood lounging against her door frame. He wore a simple white shirt with a high collar, and black trousers, both were slightly crumpled and Elena wondered briefly if he had slept in them. His face was a bit paler than Elena remembered it being and his eyes, still the same beautiful bright blue, had hollowed shadows beneath them. And it was after that she had seen his eyes Elena knew the truth, Damon had not slept as his clothes suggested, on the contrary, he hadn't slept at all.

"Emily, you are dismissed. Thank you for your service," Damon told Emily, walking further into Elena's bedroom. Emily gave Elena a nod and smiled one last time at her before leaving the room. Damon took up a seat in the chair by Elena's bed and smiled at her. "You seem to be doing well Elena, I am pleased," he said warmly. Elena looked away from his gaze, "I am sorry that I fainted last evening…you must think that I am very foolish," Elena told him, her voice quivering slightly. Suddenly, to Elena's shock and delight, Damon held her hand tightly. "No, Elena. I had overwhelmed you. It is my fault, not yours," he said seriously. Elena turned her head back to face him, "Thank you, Damon," she whispered. Damon smiled and patted her hand. "If you feel well enough, I'd love it you met me downstairs, after you are done dressing of course. Stefan and my father are very concerned about you," he told her. Elena smiled, "Of course," she answered and Damon nodded, exiting her bedroom swift footedly.

Elena exhaled deeply as she took one final look at herself in her mirror. She wore a forest green dress, its bodice trimmed with eyelet lace the shade of spring leaves sprouting from a tree. She had undone her long braid and now her hair, in soft waves, cascaded past her shoulders. A section of said waves were also pinned back behind her head with the use of a large emerald-encrusted barrette. Elena smiled and turned from her mirror, walking out the door of her bedroom. She hoped her appearance would please the Salvatores.

"Miss Flori, you're looking well! I am so pleased!" Stefan bellowed cheerfully when he saw Elena coming down the stairs. Elena smiled, "Thank you, as do you," she told him warmly. Stefan grinned at her comment and took Elena's hand in his once she had made her way down the stairs, leading her to the sun room. Elena was awe struck when she and Stefan entered the sun room. "My, it's beautiful," she whispered. And beautiful it was. The entire room was lit with peach colored sunshine that shined through tall, spotless, windows. And when looking out of those windows, Elena saw an expanse of green fields tinged with burnt orange and red hues, which typical of early autumn in Italy, but somehow, the fact that they were here, at the Salvatore estate made them much more breathtaking.

"I was quite concerned when my brother informed me of your fainting spell, Ms. Flori," Stefan told Elena, his voice dripping with genuineness, as he and Elena sat comfortably in the sun room. Elena twisted a tendril of her hair nervously. Did Damon tell Stefan exactly _how _she had come to fainting? After wondering this, Elena decided it would be best to keep her response as general and vague as possible, for even if Damon insisted that no one in the household would mind his risqué actions, Elena still wanted to make a good impression on the remaining members of the Salvatore family. "Truly, thank you for your concern Mr. Salvatore, but it is no longer needed, I am quite well, I assure you," Elena said with a smile and with a certain insisting tone ringing in her voice. Stefan nodded, "-Glad to hear it," he replied. "Oh and Miss Flori," he continued, "it would please me very much if you referred to me as Stefan from now on, Mr. Salvatore is my father's name, I am far too young for it I believe," Stefan finished with a light laugh. Elena smiled, "Very well, Stefan," she said. At the moment she said his name, something inside Elena ached. Saying Stefan's name brought her no pleasure, as saying Damon's did. And then, as an afterthought, Elena told Stefan that he was welcome to call her Elena. Stefan grinned, "Thank you, Elena," he said enthusiastically. Elena smiled; she felt as though she was _always _smiling but for the wrong reasons, "Excuse me," she started off politely, "do you happen to know where Damon's gone off to? I only ask because I wish to thank him for helping me when I fainted," Elena finished. "Oh," Stefan began, "He is in the library, I'll have Emily show you there," he said, gesturing for Emily to come closer. Elena watched as the small, blonde girl walked forward, away from the wall she had been standing obediently by, and came up alongside Stefan, her head bowed. "Emily, would you be so kind to show Miss Elena to the library?" Stefan asked. Emily nodded and raised her head just a touch and then outreached an arm to help Elena up out of her chair. "Thank you, Emily," Elena said softly while holding on to Emily's elbow. Emily smiled a small smile and said, "It is my pleasure Miss Elena." Elena turned back to wave goodbye to Stefan before she was whisked away by Emily.

"Mr. Salvatore, Miss Elena is here to see you," Emily said quietly when Elena and she had entered the library. Damon had his back turned from them, standing perfectly straight; examining what Elena guessed was an old journal. He turned around, his blue eyes gleaming, "Thank you Emily, you can leave now," he told Emily politely. Emily nodded and left the library swiftly, leaving Elena alone. With Damon. Damon smiled, "Elena, you're looking well, come here I want to show you something," he told her with a twinge of excitement in his smooth voice. Elena walked forward, her long dress swaying softly as she went. "Yes, Damon?" she asked him, standing about a hand span away from him now. "I'm told you like to read, Elena," Damon said, still in the same excited tone of voice. Elena nodded, "I do," she said softly. "I am very glad to show you this then," Damon said, gracefully taking a step back to reveal an enormous book case. Elena gasped; she had never seen such a large book collection in all her life. Sturdy dark wood shelves were lined with every book Elena could ever wish to read. Encyclopedias, fiction novels, and leather-bond journals, were among the collection, and that's just what Elena could see from where she stood, for the book case stretched high above her head, probably reaching eight or nine feet tall. "Oh, Damon," Elena whispered, still in awe. Damon smiled, "So I take it you are impressed?" he asked. Elena nodded. "Is there something you'd like to read?" Damon asked. Elena shrugged, "I don't know…what do you suggest?" she asked him. Damon looked down at the journal in his hands, "I think you'd enjoy this, it's my great, great uncle, Lucca's journal. It is a quite interesting account of his time spent as a young man and how he fell in love with a Bulgarian beauty named Katerina," he told Elena, his lips slightly curved to form a small smile. "Thank you, Damon," Elena said as she reached out for the book. "Ah, ah, ah," Damon said suddenly. A wave of confusion washed over Elena, she opened her mouth to ask what she had done wrong when Damon spoke again. "…there is a price to pay if you want this…," he told her, his voice hushed. Damon then leaned forward, pressing his soft lips to Elena's cheek. To Elena, it felt as though her entire body had ignited in burning heat, she looked at Damon, staring into his aquamarine eyes for a moment. He looked back at her and then without hesitation drew his head down again, this time kissing her lips with his own.


	6. Intentions

Previously: He looked back at her and then without hesitation drew his head down again, this time kissing her lips with his own.

It felt as though Elena's head was spinning, she had never been kissed before. Damon was starting to pull away, slowly, as if he was hoping _she'd _pull him back in for another kiss. Elena let out a shallow breath and sucked it back in quickly. "Damon…," she whispered, her voice very airy. "Elena…," Damon whispered back as response, his tone of voice matching hers to a tee. Elena's body began to feel horribly light, just as it had the previous night and she clenched her teeth. "_Oh God, please don't let me faint again," _she thought inwardly while trying to hold herself up properly. Damon seemed to sense the change in her demeanor and clutched Elena's small wrist to steady her. "Elena," he said again, his voice returning to its natural volume, "-Elena, are you all right?" he asked her, his blue eyes searching her chocolate colored ones. Elena shook slightly, as if being awoken from a dream suddenly, "Oh, yes I'm fine thank you," she told him with false brightness in her voice. "Elena, have I made you uncomfortable?" Damon asked, still holding on to her wrist, though his grip was looser now than it had been. Elena flushed, a rush of heat seemed to flood her body and make her skin slick. "N-no, you haven't, I just…ah…," she sputtered. Damon looked at her, his face softened, "Was that your first kiss Elena?" he asked her gently. Elena looked away, fearful that Damon was going to tell her that he could tell, that the kiss was sloppy and terrible to him. Damon reached out and turned Elena's face back to his, "Elena what's wrong?" he asked her, genuinely concerned. "I'm sorry. The kiss…I'm sorry I wasn't…good…," she whispered, her brown eyes watery. Damon laughed and smiled at Elena, "Elena, that kiss was the best kiss of my life."

Elena blinked._ "The best kiss of his life?" _she thought to herself doubtfully. At the very moment she thought this Damon grabbed her hand, putting the palm of it to his chest. "Do you feel that Elena?" he asked her quietly, "-that's my heart racing…because of _you_," he finished earnestly. Elena blushed, "My heart races faster," she told him quietly. Damon stared at her for a moment before speaking, "Oh, Elena…," he whispered, bringing his lips down to meet hers once more. Elena relaxed while under Damon's touch, her hand grasping the nape of his neck. "Will I see you tonight?" Damon asked Elena, his lips still pressed to her mouth. Elena pulled away from him, her eyes wide. "I-you haven't made you intentions with me clear," she told him. Damon smiled, "Haven't I?" He said, his voice rising with excitement. Elena shook her head; Damon had told her no such thing, she knew that he hadn't. Damon continued smiling as he spoke, "Miss Flori- _Elena_, I intend on marrying you." 


	7. An engaging love

Previously: "Miss Flori- _Elena _I intend on marrying you."

Elena's throat went dry and she felt as though she might choke. "_Marry __**me**_?" she thought to herself, shocked. Elena had hoped that Damon would choose her to be his wife but this soon…she had only known the man two days for God's sake! "Damon…I- why would you want to marry me?" she asked lamely. Damon took Elena's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he smiled at her, "Why would I want to marry you?! Elena, my sweet Elena… you are vibrant and kind, endowed with a beautiful soul…an innocent. _That _is why I want to marry you," he told her, his voice saturated in passion and admiration as he did. Elena's knees went weak and threatened to give way under her, "Thank you," she whispered. Damon smiled, still clutching Elena's hand as he bent down on one knee, pulling out a ring box from the pocket of his jacket, "Will you marry me, Elena?" he asked, his blue eyes shining as the sun that shown through the vast windows of the library hit them perfectly. Elena gasped, the very gesture she had dreamt of since she was a very young girl was being performed before her eyes, she blinked quickly before smiling a huge, profound smile, "Yes," she answered.

"Oh Miss Elena, I am so pleased. I always hoped Mr. Salvatore would marry a good, kind woman," Emily almost squealed. She and Elena were back in Elena's bedroom, Emily helping Elena primp before supper. Elena smiled despite the discomfort she was currently experiencing as Emily laced the strings of her corset tightly. The dress that Elena wore for supper was beautiful to say the least. When she had arrived back in her bedroom from the library she found it laying on her bed with a note from Damon attached to it saying that he hoped she'd wear it to supper, with supper being when they would officially announce their engagement. The dress itself was light in weight, all cream colored silk and taffeta. Its bodice was a modest one and its sleeves were long and loose fitting, just the way Elena liked. It vaguely reminded Elena of a wedding dress. The corset she wore underneath it was a simple one, without heavy boning therefore letting Elena's natural waistline show and making her figure less dramatic in proportions. "Emily, do you think he loves me?" Elena asked suddenly, staring into her vanity. Emily smiled, "Miss Elena, love is grown," she said simply and Elena understood. If Damon did not love her now, he would grow to love her. If anything, his love for her now was but a bud of passion mixed with fascination, only with time and nurture could it come to bloom.

Elena walked into the dining room, slowly, Emily trailing behind her. Her eyes fell on Damon sitting in one of the chairs at the large table, his posture straight. It took her breath away, the sight of him. His pale skin and defined jaw and cheek bones, the way his silken black hair graced his forehead, curtaining it slightly, the way his eyes burned blue as he looked at her... Elena snapped her eyes away from Damon and refocused them on a smiling Stefan quickly. Stefan was much easier to gaze upon without getting too swept up in his features as Elena did in Damon's. Stefan was beautiful, she couldn't deny that fact but whereas looking at Damon was like drowning, being engulfed entirely in something one can't escape, looking at Stefan was like being there as a tide hit, one is engulfed in it for a time but eventually, it goes away and one can breathe again. "Hello Miss Elena," Stefan said cheerfully. Elena smiled at him, "Hello Stefan," she said back. "You look beautiful tonight," Stefan complimented. Elena flushed and looked down. "She always does _little brother_," Damon said to his brother, his voice seeming to fill the room as well as pervade Elena's entire body, her soul, her every sense. "Elena," Damon said while standing from his chair and striding his way over to her, "-let me escort you to the dining table, I would very much like it if you sat by me for the meal," Damon finished, talking hold of Elena's hand, his palm, warm and large encompassing her small one. Elena blushed, a deep scarlet color that surged up from her neck to her cheeks, "All right," she murmured, her voice but a whisper. Damon smiled, bending down to Elena so that his mouth was near her ear, "Relax _Elena_," he whispered, drawling out her name in such a manner that made Elena shiver.

"Miss Flori, you're looking well," Giuseppe Salvatore remarked, staring at Elena with bird-like black eyes from his seat at the dining table. Elena looked down nervously, her eyes locking on the large bowl of pasta that was placed on the dining table for a moment before gathering the courage to look the eldest Salvatore in the eyes. "Thank you, I feel much better," she told him and almost jumped out of her seat when Damon squeezed her hand from underneath the table. Elena turned to look at him, her head whipping to the side sharply, doe brown eyes setting on jewel blue ones, "_Damon_," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Damon smiled, a smile that seemed to say: "I know, I'll tell him, I'm going to do it now, I hope you're ready." Damon straightened even further in his chair and cleared his throat, "Father, Stefan," he said looking from his father to Stefan and back to his father proudly, almost cockily, "-Elena has agreed to the engagement, she has agreed to be my wife," he finished with a childish, excitement filled expression plastered across his smooth features. Giuseppe flashed a hungry smile and clapped Damon on the back and Stefan turned to Elena, his green eyes shining and a smile etched upon his face. "Congratulations," they both said in unison. Damon laughed and grasped Elena's hand bringing it up over the table so he could point out the engagement ring that no one had noticed on her finger. Elena smiled sheepishly and the large diamond set around a slim, delicate band glinted in the candle light. The other two Salvatores could care less about a pretty ring but Stefan was courteous enough to compliment it. "It's beautiful Miss Elena," he said. Elena smiled, "Thank you, Stefan," she said warmly. "Yes well, we'll have to start arranging plans tomorrow, but as for tonight, I'm sure Miss Flori has been exhausted by today's events and needs her rest," Giuseppe broke in with a definite edge to his voice. Damon nodded and took Elena's hand in his again, "Come on Elena, I'll walk you to your room," he said to Elena. Elena smiled at Damon and complied and rose from her seat, bidding Stefan and his father good night before walking off with Damon towards her bedroom.

"Thank you Damon," Elena said once outside her bedroom door, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. Damon let Elena kiss him, her lips lingering on the stubble on his cheek. "But Elena, I wish to come _in_," Damon said with an impish grin on his face. Elena backed away from him slightly, "Oh…yes. You may keep me company for a time but your father was right, I am quite tired," Elena stated hurriedly. Damon smiled, "All right," he said while opening the door to Elena's room. Elena looked around her room nervously. Emily was off duty for the night and retreated to her own chambers so it was just her and Damon, _alone_. Elena's eyes caught on the sofa casually placed in the room and she was immensely grateful for it. She and Damon could sit there, not on her bed, thank God. "Elena? You look uncomfortable, have I done something wrong?" Damon asked, his voice flooding with concern. Elena blinked, drawing herself out of thought only now noticing that Damon had took a seat on the sofa and she was still standing there, in the middle of the room. "Hmm-oh no you haven't it's just my corset," Elena fibbed. Damon's expression went from concern to what Elena realized shocked, desire. "You can take it off, you know," he told her quietly, as if confiding a forbidden secret, his eyes burning blue. ..

*Author's note*- If any viewers are wondering about the hasty engagement, I pictured it as a Romeo and Juliet kind of engagement so Damon is very quick to "fall" in love with Elena and such. Also I apologize for the ending of this chapter, I kind of wanted to end it at this point but didn't know how to end it in a creative way…Anyway, Please review (it makes my heart smile when you do ) and enjoy the next chapter, things are about to get very…bloody! ;)


	8. History

Previously: ""You can take it off, you know," he told her quietly, as if confiding a forbidden secret, his eyes burning blue…"

**Damon's point of view:**

Damon watched the girl before him curiously. He hadn't meant for what he had said to come off as a sexual invitation, but judging by the new swell of blood beneath her olive skin, to Elena it certainly had. "I-oh Elena, I mean to say that if your corset is uncomfortable, please take it off and wear your dress without it," Damon said gently. Elena blinked, "Oh all right, thank you," she said slowly. Damon smiled, he loved hearing her voice, it was raspy yet feminine, almost a drawl. His eyes stayed locked on her delicate form as she ducked behind the changing screen by her wardrobe. He could hear her breathing quicken as she grew frustrated with the laces of her corset and trying to untie them. "Do you need some help Elena?" Damon asked casually. There was the sound of a sharp inhale of breath before she replied, "No, I'm fine," Elena told him. Damon shifted on the sofa, taking to silence until Elena was finished changing. A few moments later Elena emerged from the changing screen, looking as radiant as ever in Damon's eyes. Now corset free, Damon could see that Elena's natural body was a womanly one. Her hips were just as wide as they had been, her waist just as defined. She had a body designed to have children and Damon had the sudden, overwhelming urge to fulfill its purpose. "Damon?"Elena asked, her voice caressing Damon's mind. Damon shook his head slightly, "Yes Elena?" he asked her, forcing himself out of his scandalous thoughts. Damon watched as Elena strode over to her bed and retrieved the family journal he had given her earlier. "I'd enjoy reading this with you," Elena replied shyly, "since we are to be married, I believe that it would be very beneficial to learn more about your history," she finished with a smile. Damon almost wanted to laugh, Elena wanted to learn more about his history, and how much she didn't know of it now was ridiculous. But he was going to tell her, had to tell her if he intending on surviving.

"_I have met an angel today, descended straight from Heaven; I swear that this is true. Her name is Katerina Petrova. Oh God, she is so lovely…my heart swells with each elegant phrase she utters. She __**is **__an angel, her skin made from apple blossoms; her hair finely spun gold silk, her eyes two intricately cut lapis lazuli stones set delicately on smooth bone structure…" _Elena stopped reading and turned to look up at Damon, whose head was bent down in concentration, following along. "My Lord, she seems breathtaking," Elena whispered. "She was. There's a sketch in another family journal someplace that Lucca drew of her," Damon said fondly. "Go on," he continued, wanting to hear Elena read again, in that beautiful, soothing tone she had taken to. Elena smiled at him and gathered her thick brunette hair in one hand, moving it over her shoulder before reading again, this time an entry in the middle-end of the journal. "_Katerina took so much of me today, I fear too much. She has begun to look at me worriedly, her exquisite face creasing in concern. I know what she is looking for, she told me this may happen… Has my skin paled to a silvery shade? Do my eyes gleam a bit too brightly? Have my lips thinned to form a menacing grin? I reassure her that I am fine though, that no change has occurred. I try and reassure myself this too…try desperately to believe that I am still me, and that I don't want to be any different. But a primal part of me wants it, wants to hunt, to drain, to live forever with my precious Katerina at my hip and-"_Elena stopped mid sentence and stared at the journal that was placed in her lap, her brown eyes dilated and her fingers trembling. Damon knew exactly what she had read. Elena knew his true "history" now, knew his terrible secret. Katerina and his entire family, himself included, were vampires.

*Author's note*- Da don da! There it is people! Damon's a vampire! *gasp* Anyway, since Damon finally "came out" this story is about to take a turn for the bloodier! Hope you guys enjoyed the big reveal and such and also, for any of those who're wondering, there are **no **doppelgangers in this story and Katerina's appearance is based off Katherine in the books :) Did you enjoy this chapter, how do you think Elena will take the news? Please review, it means **SO **much to me when you do! 


	9. Purpose

"Elena-Elena, _please_ you have to understand," Damon pleaded as Elena continued to stare out blankly. He reached out and touched her arm to try and soothe her and she flinched and whimpered. "No. It's not possible, it can't be." Elena whispered, her voice cracking with disbelief. "Please don't be afraid of me-," Damon said. "Let me go-," Elena pleaded. Damon clutched her wrists tightly and she repeated her plea, this time more fearfully before breaking his hold and racing to the door. Damon raced after her, "Elena, I would never hurt you," he told her gently as he shut the door that she had opened in an attempt to escape him. Elena crumpled beneath him, sinking to the floor. "You're safe with me," Damon whispered while crouching down and taking Elena's arm. "Please, come back and sit down, I'll explain everything. I mean you no harm, I swear it," he told her softly. Elena got to her feet and walked back to the sofa willingly if only to please Damon in hopes that if he did kill her, he'd make it painless. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just please let me live," Elena beseeched once she and Damon were seated on the sofa once again. Damon's eyes softened, he felt so terrible. Elena, _his _Elena, sat on the far end of the sofa, her knees hugged to her chest, her body trembling with fear, begging for her life essentially. "Elena, I am not going to kill you, I promise. I meant what I said, I intend on marrying you…I-I care for you…I believe I'm falling in love with you," Damon said genuinely, his voice wavering with emotion. Elena lifted her head, her watery brown eyes began to search Damon's face, "If you don't want to kill me, why marry me? What purpose do I serve? And please, please be honest, if you mean me no harm you'll be honest."

Damon looked away. How could he tell her what her true purpose was, what his father had negotiated with her good for nothing crook of a father in exchange for a measly amount of money? "Elena…you have to understand, I am a vampire and vampires, they need to eat, everyday. Most vampires have a person set aside to be a "supplier", some are servants, Like Emily is to my brother Stefan, and some…well some are people we marry." Damon said and watched as Elena's expression turned from confusion, to disgust, to fear once more. "You want to-you want to eat me? Is that it?" she whispered. "Elena, I will not be "eating" you. I care for you, I assure you that consuming your blood will **not **hurt, and on the contrary, some women have found it to be quite a…enjoyable experience," Damon told Elena with a shy smile. He knew what he was telling her was the truth, for he had heard Emily's low breathy moans from Stefan's bedroom many a time before. "I-ah oh," Elena said flustered. Damon smiled his most human smile, hoping to soothe Elena's nerves. And then suddenly, Elena raised her head, which had been bowed in embarrassment, and looked Damon square in the face and said in a clinical tone, "Show me, prove it to me now, if that is my purpose, to be a source of nourishment to you, then let me fulfill that purpose."

*Author's note*-So that was a shortie! You guys want fast updates so a shortie like this is the answer. Anyway, back to the storyline… Stefan and Emily sitting in a tree k-i-s-s- well you know! :) And how awful is Elena's dad? Basically selling his only daughter so she becomes a human blood bag (don't worry though I can confirm that at this point Damon has legitimate feelings for our leading lady) for a couple of bucks! That's cold Mr. Flori! Haha Things are about to get hot and heavy between Damon and Elena though! And oh my gosh, I'm so excited to write it! **Please review; it gives me major inspiration to write! **Love you all so much xoxoxo –Stacie 3


	10. Generous

Damon stared at Elena, his face expressionless. She wanted him to prove it to her, wanted him to fulfill her purpose? Did she honestly believe that that was her soul use, just some continuous meal ticket for him? "Elena, Elena, listen to me. Supplying me with blood is a benefit of you being human, but it is **not **your soul purpose. I care for you, how many times must I repeat this? You may think of me as a monster, but you have to understand, have to **know **that I _do_ care for you," He told her, his blue eyes pleading. Elena looked at him softly, almost pityingly, and took hold of his hand, her fingers warm laced in his. This was a gesture Damon did not expect. "I knew once," she whispered. Damon's heart sunk. "Elena…," he started slowly only to be cut off by Elena's determined voice, "Show me, you've promised not to kill me, prove to me that you won't. Drink from me, and if I am unscathed afterwards then I'll know that what you speak of is the truth," Elena said to him, her voice stronger than she thought it would be. In truth, Elena was terrified that he **would **kill her, but after the initial wave of terror, she realized that if he was going to kill her, he would kill her, there was no way out. At least if she offered herself to him now, she had the chance of surviving. "I need you to do this, I'm giving you my permission," Elena coaxed. Damon blinked, "Elena-are you sure?" He asked her, his voice saturated with doubt. Elena stared him dead in the eyes and swallowed before saying, "Yes. I'm sure."

"All right Elena, lie back," Damon instructed, his voice soft. Elena did as she was told and shivered in the white, muslin night gown she had changed into. A moment later, Damon's warm breathe was on her neck and then his cool lips. His hand grasped Elena's firmly to give her something to put pressure on when the sudden burst of pain emerged. Elena gasped as Damon bit into the side of her neck. The main was unimaginably agonizing, as if a thousand needles were all piercing her skin at once but then…the pain ceased entirely. Elena was enveloped in warmth now; her skin tingled deliciously with the new sensation. She felt connected to Damon, happy to be giving him something he needed. _That _was the emotion she was currently feeling, generosity. A strong, overwhelming sense of pure, unaffected generosity. Elena whimpered quietly when Damon started to pull away from her, his sharp teeth no longer sunken down in the soft flesh of her neck. She tried to pull him back to the wound, her hand coming up to push his mouth back down. "Elena," Damon murmured, his fangs making it difficult to speak clearly. Elena opened her eyes, feeling dazed and lightheaded but somehow very comfortable. "Elena, are you well?" Damon asked her and helped her to sit upright. "Easy, Easy, I don't want you fainting," He added as he glanced at Elena's pale pallor. "Damon," Elena whispered, her eyes slightly glassy as if she were tipsy. Damon smiled, "That's it love. How do you feel?" he asked her gently. "I feel fine," Elena answered groggily. Damon smiled, "I'm glad," he told her. Elena did not smile back. She touched her neck gingerly and grimaced. "You've proven to me that you are truthful. Please leave my company now, I'm very tried as you can imagine," she said mildly but with a certain air of curtness. Damon didn't argue and left Elena's bedroom promptly but he couldn't resist taking a final glance back at the pretty, exotic looking girl now on her bed before he shut the door behind him. Elena's skin was dull and tight over her face and her eyes were hollow looking with light shadows beneath them. Damon instantly felt a deep pang of guilt and self loathing; he'd wished he'd never agreed to feed from her, not when she was in such the state she was currently in. He hoped she'd forgive him, hoped she'd come to forget about the demon that dwelled where his soul once had, and learn to love him for the man he so desperately tried to be.

*Author's note*- How'd you guys like it? To clear it up for any readers who might be wondering, Elena's emotions are kind of all over the place when she learns Damon is a vampire, just as they were in the show/books. Also, I tried to convey what L.J. Smith (TVD's original author) had when she had written the books herself which is Elena's initial overwhelming disgust and fear as well as her caring side where she really wants to be a giver to Damon at the same time and doesn't want to make assumptions right away. Elena's still pretty frightened though, I mean wouldn't you be if your lover had just announced himself a vampire and then made a tasty little snack out of you? Oh and also, as far as this storyline goes, the whole vampire side of it will generally be sticking to the original author's idea, that idea being not so gory but more sensitive and loving but don't get the wrong idea kids, this is still a "**REAL" **vampire storyline here a.k.a. no sparkly, Bambi eating vampires! :) **PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so inspired and happy when you guys do, it also lets me know if my audience is enjoying the storyline which is REALLY important! **Love you all, -Stacie 3


	11. The price of love

Elena buried her face into her bed. She felt so tried; every ounce of her energy had been exhausted today. But when Elena lay down beneath the covers of her bed, her legs curled up against her, she just could **not **fall asleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts and images of the day she had just endured. "_How utterly foolish are you, Elena? Do you have a death wish? Why would you willingly let someone, __**something**__ you fear violate you as Damon did? Why didn't you just scream and scream and scream and pray that you'd make it out alive?" _Elena's thoughts seemed to screech at her. But Elena knew why. The truth was, there was still a part of her that was consumed by Damon. Consumed by his charm, by his gentleness, by his kindness…and that part wanted to believe that the tender yet abominable creature that had revealed itself to her tonight was still the Damon she had been awe struck by only a few days prior. When Elena was a young child, her mother would often tell her stories about creatures of the night that would lurk around waiting for disobedient little girls who got out of bed when they weren't supposed to and consequently ended up a meal. Elena remembered her mother stressing that these creatures were cruel and gruesome and they were never to be trusted. Until today, Elena believed that these stories being told to her were just a way to scare her into behaving, but now she wasn't so sure. Damon didn't look gruesome; in fact he looked the complete opposite. His pale skin, dark hair, and glimmering blue eyes drew Elena in whereas the gruesome appearance of a vampire described by her mother would send her running. Furthermore, Damon wasn't cruel. He had ensured Elena that he cared for and given her shelter when she had nowhere to go. _"Those are not the feelings and actions of a cruel hearted man," _Elena told herself fiercely. It worried Elena that Damon differed from all of that. But what worried her most was, she had done what her mother had told her never to do, she trusted him.

When Elena awoke the following day she found a humming Emily near her bed, pouring a glass of water from a silver pitcher. "Emily?" she asked, her mouth surprisingly dry. Emily jumped, the water sloshing around in the glass she held. "Oh!" Emily exclaimed, clearly not expecting Elena to wake up so soon. "I was just setting out your things for the day Miss Elena, I did not mean to wake you, I apologize," she rambled on. "Emily, Emily, it's all right." Elena told the other girl softly. Emily nodded slowly and then handed Elena the glass of water. "Thank you Emily," Elena said warmly. Emily smiled, "You'd best get down to breakfast Miss Elena, the Salvatores are expecting you," she said to Elena. Elena looked down and began to pick at the hem of the sheets on her bed, "I-I don't feel well, tell them I'm terribly sorry," she mumbled. Emily sighed, "Is everything all right Miss Elena? I could get you a compress if you'd like," Emily offered gently. Elena looked up, her brown eyes not exactly meeting Emily's grey ones, "No I'm just tried that's all, I need to rest," Elena told her, desperately hoping that Emily would believe her claim and leave. The truth was Elena didn't think she could face any of the Salvatores, not yet at least. Emily nodded, "All right Miss Elena, let me fluff your pillow for you," she said and watched Elena raise her head and gather her hair, pushing it off her neck. And then Emily saw it. Just below where Elena's ear met her neck, were to small puncture wounds. "Oh _Elena,_" Emily said, her voice dripping with sympathy. Emily remembered when she had first been chosen to work for the Salvatores, she was 15 and fairly skittish, she remembered how terrified and disgusted she was when she found out what they all were, but most of all she remembered how tired she was after the first time Stefan had fed from her and how she dreaded seeing him or any other Salvatore the next day. Elena didn't try and pretend that she hadn't heard Emily. Emily knew what she now knew and had essentially gone through the same thing she had and Elena was grateful for that, she needed a confidante. Emily sunk down to the bed and patted Elena's hand, a sad smile etched upon her plain yet strangely lovely face. Elena looked at Emily, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "You know," she whispered softly. And that was all she needed to say because, yes, Emily did know. She knew far too well.

Emily held Elena in her arms, stroking her hair as she violently sobbed. "I-I don't know what's wrong with me Em-Emily," Elena managed to choke out in between her sobs. "Shhh Elena, it's all right, everything's all right," Emily told the other girl gently. Elena raised her head, her cheeks stained with tears, "I don't understand…why do you-why do you stay here and let Stefan violate you like that?" she asked, her voice still a bit strained. Emily smiled a sort of wistful, "Where would I go if I left?" she asked Elena before continuing, "-and it isn't really so bad Miss Elena, Stefan is kind and he's gentle, he's never been cruel to me. When I first found out what he was, I was so scared…I remember screaming and crying and begging for my life until the point of exhaustion…but then Stefan told me he could take the fear away and he did," Emily finished. Elena wiped at her face before speaking, "Stefan is kind, I understand that. But what I don't understand is how you are not severely weakened by him consuming so much of your blood on a daily basis," she said. Emily blinked, "Oh, yes I forgot to explain that to you, my apologies. As for that, Stefan does not need to consume a hearty portion of blood every day, no vampire does. You see, most can go without it for days but prefer to have a very small amount daily to keep their strength up," she explained. Elena still had a look of confusion on her face so Emily elaborated, "Most days a prick of my finger is all Stefan needs to take, but occasionally he gets a bit ravenous and takes more," she said almost giddily. Elena's eyes softened, "You don't mind being used by him though?" she asked bluntly. Emily smiled, "I know it seems odd Elena, Stefan's and mine's relationship…but it isn't. To me, it's the most normal and wonderful thing in the world," she told Elena sincerely. The meaning of Emily's words soaked into Elena in such a way that made her feel warm and almost want to smile. Emily _loved Stefan_. And she loved Damon, in some peculiar, verging on morbid way this is the price Emily and she had to pay for love. And even more peculiar than that fact, was the fact that it was a price Elena had problem with paying.

*Author's note*- Well this was a long one! How do you guys like Emily and Elena's friendship? In a house full of male vampires Elena needs a girlfriend and one she can pour out all her emotions to! :) Also, I don't know if you guys caught it when Emily was telling Elena how Stefan told her "he could take the fear away and he did"…hmmm compulsion maybe? ;) **Please Review it makes me SO happy when you guys do and don't worry more D/E to come next chapter! –xoxo Stacie**


	12. To love a man

"Elena! I was not expecting you, Emily had told me you would be resting in bed for the day," Damon exclaimed when he saw Elena enter the sitting room. Elena smiled; she had come downstairs shortly after speaking with Emily. Elena was determined to be nonjudgmental towards Damon and try to make their relationship work. "I'm feeling much better, quite refreshed actually," Elena told Damon warmly. She had decided it would be best to let him assume that she had spent the morning sleeping rather than mention the intimate conversation she had had with Emily. Damon smiled and strode his way of to Elena, "I'm glad…you're looking well," he complimented her Elena took Damon's hand in hers and he reveled in the warmth and softness that accompanied her touch. "I'd very much like to talk to you, if you'd sit down with me," she said, gesturing to the sofa. "Oh of course," Damon replied hastily. "Damon, I've decided something," Elena said seriously once she and Damon were seated on the sofa. Damon swallowed harshly before speaking, "What have you decided Elena?" he asked, his body tensing for what was to come. Rejection. Elena looked at him and smiled the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile Damon had ever seen, "I've decided that I accept you. You're still the man who charmed me, who proposed to me…the man I fell in love with," she said, her voice wavering. Damon was having trouble breathing. Had Elena just professed her _love _for him? Yes she had, he was sure of it. She had called him a _man _not a vampire; on the contrary, she hadn't even mentioned his vampirism. She accepted him, and it was with that knowledge that Damon's heart began to pound faster than it ever had before and his lips descended upon Elena's.

Elena couldn't think as Damon's mouth crashed against hers. There was a tenderness in his kiss that she hadn't expected, as if Damon was thanking her for something instead of claiming her as his own. "Damon," Elena mumbled against his lips, causing him to hesitantly pull away from her. He stared at her, his sapphire blue eyes holding on her dark amber ones. "Yes, Elena?" he asked softly. Elena shook her head, "Nothing, it was nothing," she replied with a smile. Damon smiled at her and reached out to stroke her cheek and she leaned into him, shutting her eyes. "Elena?" he asked. "Hmm?" she answered, her eyes still closed. "I love you," Damon whispered. And he meant it, he loved her. He wasn't sure before but he was now. He didn't love her because she was beautiful or smart or kind. Yes, he had to admit that he admired her for all those things but the real reason he loved her, the most important reason was because she accepted him fully. She saw him as a man and not a monster and that was all he'd ever wanted, all he would _ever _want, and she had given that to him. That was why he loved her.

*Author's note*- Damon loves her, he loves her! :) I was so excited about this that I wrote it really quickly and I hope that makes you guys happy! What's to come next chapter you ask? Wedding plans of course! **Please, please, please review! Xoxo-Stacie 3**


	13. Tre Giorni

"Miss Flori, I'm certainly glad to see you again, you're looking well," Giuseppe Salvatore exclaimed as he saw his eldest son and his fiancée enter the sun room. Elena smiled politely, "As am and thank you Mr. Salvatore," she said. "So I presume that Damon did not injure you last evening when he informed you that he and his family are creatures of the night?" Giuseppe asked casually as if asking Elena if she had slept well. Damon's hand tightened on Elena's and he shot his father a menacing look. Elena flushed, her skin burning with embarrassment and horror. "I-I beg your pardon," she croaked. Of course Elena was well informed of the Salvatores deceased state, Damon had made sure of that, but she was shocked by the sheer nonchalance of the eldest Salvatore's tone of voice. Guisseppe laughed, "Ms. Flori, there's no need to pretend that this is the first you've heard of it, I know my son revealed it to you last evening," he said, the laughter still traceable in his gruff voice as if he were making fun of Elena. Elena's face fell. "She knows of it," Damon bit at his father and turned to touch Elena's cheek comfortingly. Giuseppe's eyes glinted disturbingly as he clapped his hands together, "Well then, let's start planning your wedding shall we?" he asks cheerily. Elena nodded weakly, her head still cast down. Damon made no response at all, all his attention was focused on Elena.

"I was thinking we'd hold the ceremony here, my estate is far large enough for it," Guiseppe said. He, Damon and Elena were all seated in the sunroom now. His eyes held Elena's until she nodded and said, "Very well." Guiseppe smiled, "All right then, now as for guests, I believe that there will only be a few in attendance, the Salvatore family is a small one. Elena, I know that your father is…unable to attend but what about your mother?" he inquired casually. Elena stared at him. "My mother is dead. She died when I was a young child," Elena announced emotionlessly. "I'm sorry Elena, I didn't know," Damon said, his voice drenched in sympathy. Elena smiled sadly and patted Damon's hand, "It's all right, it was a long while ago," she told him. Guisseppe shifted uncomfortably in his chair and said, "So…there will be no family members of yours in attendance?" Elena shook her head no, her parents were only children and her grandparents were long gone. "That's quite all right though, I don't mind having a small wedding," Elena said quickly. Damon turned in his chair to smile at Elena, "Well you've got a family now," he told her simply. Elena smiled a brilliant smile, Damon's words made her feel warm and loved and protected, "Yes, I suppose I do," she replied.

"The wedding's in three days?" Emily asked, surprised while she braided back Elena's hair with deft fingers. Elena smiled, she had begun to think of Emily as a friend in the last few days and it made her happy to tell Emily about her upcoming wedding, it almost made her feel _normal. _"Yes, it's a small wedding and no one but the usual household and a few of Damon's extended family members will be in attendance," she said. Emily nodded in understanding, "I suppose that makes sense," she said reasonably. Elena yawned, "Thank you for helping me get ready for bed Emily, it can get quite uncomfortable when my hair's loose when I'm trying to sleep," she told Emily casually. Emily smiled, "It's my pleasure Miss Elena besides you need to get all the rest you can, you've got a big day tomorrow," she told Elena excitedly. Elena now thought about just how "big" tomorrow really was. Tomorrow she would be selecting her wedding dress. The Salvatore's seamstress had already made several samples for Elena to try on in anticipation of the event that she married into the family. Elena smiled letting it all sink in, in three days, _three days_, she would be married. "_And I can't wait,"_ Elena thought to herself, feeling comfortably warm as if her marriage to Damon was the most natural and just plain _right _marriage in the world, and in most cases, it was.

***Author's note*- Sorry for the long wait on this one guys, I just needed a little extra time to think the plot of this chapter out and try to make it longer as some readers had suggested they'd like. How'd you guys like this chapter? :) Things are moving pretty fast but honestly, what's Elena got to do besides get married? Haha. Look out for the next chapter, a character that's already been introduced will make their grand appearance! And Elena will decide in her wedding dress which is always fun! I don't know why but I just love writing descriptions for Elena's clothes, maybe because they're so beautiful and elegant and I wish I owned them! Please Please Please Review! Xoxo-Stacie 3.**


	14. Family

"This one is beautiful," Elena told the Salvatores's seamstress, Violet. Violet was a middle aged women with apricot skin and graying black hair. Her face still clung onto its fleeting youth though with its glittering soft periwinkle colored eyes and full lips. Violet smiled, "I hoped you'd like it," she replied softly. Elena smiled as she stood in front of the mirror in her room. The dress she wore had long, full elegant sleeves; the neck of it was high, crafted in sheer fabric. But what Elena liked best was the empire waist design and the small buttons that made a trail up along her spine. "I suppose it is quite nice," a voice that Elena could only describe as sounding like wind chimes clanging after a very soft breeze said from behind. Elena spun around and came face to face with the speaker. The woman's skin was almost translucent, intercut blue veins were visible on every inch of it. Her deep blue jewel eyes were such a contrast to the rest of her that it was nearly shocking. But her hair, her hair, the lightest shade of blonde Elena had ever seen, practically silver in color was truly shocking. It moved languidly across the floor with her as she walked. This was Katerina. It had to be, no other creature in the world could look as angelic and otherworldly as she did. "Hello, I don't believe we've met, my name is Katerina," Katerina announced as she took Elena's hand and smiled. "Hello," Elena said weakly. Katerina's face softened, "Don't be afraid Elena," she whispered, "-we're going to be great friends."

"So Elena, I hear you're marrying Damon," Katerina said excitedly as she and Elena sat on the sofa in Elena's room. Violet had since left and Elena had changed back into her regular clothing. Elena nodded, "Yes, that's true," she said. Katerina smiled, "Well welcome to the family then," she told Elena cheerfully. Elena looked away uncomfortably, "How is that? How are you all a family? I mean in Lucca's journal he wrote about you feeding off him, so he must have been human…" Elena rambled. Katerina laughed and patted Elena's hand good naturedly, "Oh Elena, don't you know? I turned them, the whole lot of the Salvatores. I made them what they are. You see I was a very sick girl when I was human and my maid, Gudren, took me to see a man named Klaus, he was the village vampire…anyway, Klaus turned me into a vampire and made me well again. And see that was all well and good but I knew I would never grow old and my family would eventually notice that I wasn't aging and I'd have to leave them-" Katerina stopped in mid sentence to look at Elena who looked like she was barely following, "My family was very against creatures of the night, they thought them to be horrid demons like most people did at the time and still do…it was obvious to me that they'd never accept what I had become so I had to leave them, live without a family," Katerina finished wistfully. Elena blinked, "I'm very sorry that you had to desert your family Katerina, but I know not what this has to do with turning the Salvatores into vampires," she told Katerina bluntly. Katerina stared at Elena. "Elena, I wanted a family, I _needed _a family. And I knew the Salvatores could handle the transition, there were no females left in the family, no weakness. The Salvatores are strong and kind. They are my _family_."

*Author's note*- **Sort of short I know but how'd you guys like Katerina/Katherine's grand appearance? I mostly stuck to the original author's back-story for Katerina, so I'm hoping that anyone who has read the original book series will appreciate that! :) Katerina is not mean or jealous as she is sometimes portrayed in the show and later books in the book series, she's kind and caring as she was portrayed in the flashbacks of the book series. At this point she really isn't a source of conflict for Elena but hey, things can always change ;) Look out for the next chapter; it's probably going to be the wedding chapter! Eek so excited! Aren't you guys?! Please please please please please review! Xoxo-Stacie 3**


	15. Forever

**Elena's point of view:**

Elena gripped Stefan's elbow tightly and they began walking down the aisle side by side, together as the wedding march began to play. Elena shivered as her eyes met Damon's across the aisle; he looked so beautiful in his perfectly tailored suit, seeing him made her instantly look down at her gown. She felt completely and utterly undressed. Stefan must have noticed Elena's distress because a moment later he had leaned in closer to her, his mouth pressed to her ear and whispered, "You're stunning, Damon _loves you_, relax." Elena took a deep breath, the deepest breath she could manage what with the extremely tight corset she was wearing, and smiled a bit brighter. _Damon loved her. _Nothing else mattered, nothing in the world. Just a few more steps and she'd spend eternity with him. _Eternity. _The word drummed in Elena's mind over and over again and sent a spark within her that made her entire body ignite because with Damon, eternity _literally _was _eternity. Forever._

**Damon's point of view:**

Damon felt as though he might choke, if choking was even possible for a vampire. He'd seen her. _His _Elena, a vision in white walking with purpose toward him, a smile printed on her lovely face and her arm hooked with his brother's. He was going to marry her, going to spend all of his days with her, and he couldn't wait. He smiled and looked down at his feet and then she was there. Staring into his eyes, her warm finger laced with his own. Damon smiled at Elena and gently squeezed her hands. He was absolutely elated when she returned the gestures and moved an inch closer to him. _This was it_. _Forever._

Elena and Damon both turned at the sound of the minister clearing his throat, a bible resting in his aged hands. The old man gave a small smile and a nod, signaling that he was ready to begin. Elena looked back at Damon and he looked back at her with something like admiration in his jewel blue eyes. "Do you Elena Flori take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedding husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer for as long as you both shall live?" the man asked her. Elena smiled a secret smile; little did this man know that she'd be, that _they'd _be living forever, her and Damon. At least she assumed so; she honestly couldn't picture Damon letting her die from old age. And so with a serious but loving tone to her voice, Elena said, "I do." The minister smiled and repeated what he had just said except this time to Damon and Damon vowed "I do" and then Elena and he were united, kissing each other softly all the while whispering "_forever"_ against each other's lips.


	16. Nervous

**Warning: Mature content ahead, readers under 16 proceed with caution!**

The hours that followed after the wedding were uneventful. No one really _cares, they never did_, Elena noticed. Damon had only had a wedding to make Elena happy. A house full of immortal vampires could care less about tradition, they were not sentimental. But none of their opinions mattered because in her heart, Elena knew that Damon loved her and the gesture was good enough for her. After all, a marriage really was just a declaration of being together with one person for the rest of their life and Elena was already going to do that, marriage or no marriage. "Are you nervous?" Emily asked, pulling Elena out of her thoughts. "Hmm?" Elena asked not hearing Emily. "Are you nervous?" Emily repeated while removing the pins from Elena's hair. "For what?" Elena asked confused. Emily smiled, "To be leaving here," she clarified. Elena looked around her bedroom, Emily and she had gone up here to change after the wedding. Elena had almost forgotten that tonight she would leave this room and take up residency in Damon's. "No," Elena answered honestly. _After all, Damon and I can't actually __**do **__anything right? _Elena thought to herself.

"You're so beautiful," Damon said in awe as he looked at Elena that night. They had retired for the evening and were in Damon's room, _their _room now. Elena blushed, "Thank you," she told him softly. Elena looked down at her attire, happy that Damon liked it. She wore simple white silk slip with lace detailing at the bodice that came to mid thigh and a matching silk robe. Normally, Elena wouldn't be caught dead in something so revealing but Katerina had picked it out and promised that Damon would "just die" upon seeing Elena in it. Damon reached out and caressed Elena cheek and she sighed into his touch, "It's very…_temping_," he told her with a peculiar glint in his blue eyes. Elena's eyes widened, "I- I thought…you're a _vampire_," she stuttered as if that would explain everything. Damon smiled a soft smile, "Elena I may be a vampire but I once was a _man_, some feelings never go away," he deadpanned. Elena's mouth went dry. "Elena, Elena I _love _you. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to. It's just a human experience I thought you had the right to have," Damon said gently. "No, no I want to," Elena replied hastily adding, "You're my husband it's only natural… I just thought you well, _couldn't_." Damon stared into Elena's eyes, "Are you sure?" he asked her. He wanted to be completely sure she wanted this, her to be as comfortable with the idea as she could because he knew how important this really was, her first time. Elena sallowed hard and nodded, "I'm sure" she told him quietly. Damon took her hand in his and squeezed it, "Don't be nervous," he told her. And then suddenly Elena thought back to Emily asking if she was nervous only a few hours before and just how different a couple words could make a sentence. Damon didn't waste any time in kissing Elena. He picked her up and carried her over to the bed, her legs wrapped around his waist all the while never breaking the kiss. Elena's head was spinning, her chest heaving and her breathing ragged. "Damon," she sighed into his mouth. Damon looked at Elena; her eyes were lustful even if her brain didn't know it. "Make love to me," she whispered against his ear.

Damon's whole entire body ignited in a wave of passion, "Oh Elena," he murmured while easing them onto the bed. Damon hated having to separate himself from Elena but he wanted to do this right. He began to remove his dress shirt and trousers while Elena just sat on the bed watching in wonder as she tried to get her breathing to regulate. And then Damon returned to her on the bed, left wearing only his drawers. Elena was awe struck by Damon's exquisite form; it was if he were a Greek god. She reached out one of her olive skinned hands and ghosted over his chest. Damon smiled, "It's all right Elena, you can touch me," he told her softly. Suddenly Elena was overcome with a primal feeling and she savored every inch of Damon's hard chest, her olive skin mixing with his cream colored. Once Elena had gotten her fill Damon began his exploration of her body. "Lay back my love," Damon instructed, admiring the simple movement of Elena resting her head on one of the pillows on the bed. He was careful to shift his weight when he hovered over her. She was so tiny, his body encompassed her own easily and he didn't want to crush her. Damon then began to press kisses down her face and neck, stopping at her clavicle to kiss it open mouthed. And then Elena did something that made Damon's entire world freeze in place, she _moaned_. It was the sexiest sound Damon had ever heard and he was determined to hear it again. "I love you, Damon," Elena breathed. "Do you trust me?" Damon asked her. Elena simply nodded. Damon smiled and then he moved farther down her body so he faced the hem of her slip. He carefully rod it up, rewarded with the lovely sight that was Elena's underclothes. He stopped for a moment to admire the view before inching up her slip even more to reveal her soft stomach. Elena gasped as she felt one of Damon's large hands running over her stomach, "More, farther" she panted. That was all Damon needed to hear, he slid one of his hands up her body and cupped her breasts, reveling in the softness of them. Elena whimpered and shuddered against Damon, "Oh-oh," she stammered. Damon couldn't take it any longer he needed to see _her, really see her._ So with a chaste kiss to her lips, he removed Elena's slip and peeled away her underclothes.

Elena felt unbelievably exposed but the feeling soon passed when Damon whispered, "You're perfect." Damon was in shock, Elena really was perfect. Her skin seemed to glisten, her hips protruded just so, and her breasts…her breasts were magnificent. Small and soft, perfect for him. God how he loved her_._ "Damon, I-," Elena began to say but was cut off by a new sensation. Damon he was…palming her breasts and kiss her most sensitive place. She had never felt anything like it before, it was strange and wonderful all at the same time. Elena began writhing beneath Damon and she knew she was close. She didn't know exactly _what _she was close to but she could feel it everywhere, pulsating through her now feverish body, bringing her to new heights. And then she came crashing down, her body quivering and everything faded to black…

*Author's note*- Two new chapters in one day! Maybe I wanted to make up for lost time I don't know. Hopefully this long and *cough cough* steamy chapter makes up for the pint sized wedding chapter ;) Elena **was **virgin in this chapter so I wanted to make her first time very innocent and gentle besides I can never bring myself to write fully fledged smut haha. Hope you enjoyed it! This one was very easy to write :) **Please Review! Xoxoxo-Sta**cie.


	17. This deadly dance

Elena felt like she was dancing. Spinning around and around, light as a feather. And then someone was holding her flush to their body, their arm laced around her waist. "Do you like dancing?" the person asked Elena, his voice velvety and dark. Elena raised her head and found herself staring into cobalt blue eyes. _Damon_. "Well Elena?" Damon asked. Elena was dazed. The way Damon felt against her body, the way he was almost completely supporting her, the sound of his voice, it was too much…he was like a drug. "Yes...," Elena said slowly, "I do like dancing." Damon smiled at her, "Do you want to dance forever? We can you know. Dance and dance forever and ever," he whispered quietly to her, as if what he was telling her was a secret just between them. And maybe it was. Elena sighed, "Oh yes Damon, I do, but how? How will we dance forever?" she asked him, almost pleading. Such a strange wave of emotion had come over Elena, and she didn't know exactly why but she wanted, _needed_ to know the answer. Damon pressed his palm harder into the small of Elena's back, causing her to look up at him in surprise, "I can make you immortal Elena, like me, that's how," he told her earnestly. "What-Damon I can't be immortal…you need me to be human…" Elena said confused. Damon smiled at her as if she was the most important person in the world to him, "I can get by on feeding from employees. I want to be with you forever Elena, forever," he told her. Anger boiled up in Elena instantly upon hearing what Damon had just told her, "No Damon, I won't let you drain another person, another girl, I won't let you take that away from them!" Elena snapped and began t0 feel light, very very light, her ears pounding and her chest heaving.

"Elena! Elena wake up!" Damon said frantically as he watched Elena twist and thrash violently on the bed while mumbling words that Damon couldn't quite make out. Elena's eyes shot open. "Damon?" she whispered hoarsely. Relief washed over Damon instantly, she was okay. "Elena, what happened you were…" he trailed off not sure of what to say, he wanted to say that she was possessed but he thought that would only worry her more. "In my dream…it was a dream wasn't it?" Elena asked him mid-sentence and only continued on after Damon nodded slowly, "-in my dream we were dancing…and you told me we could dance forever and you'd make me immortal and feed off someone else. Oh Damon, I was so angry, I couldn't let you do that, feed from someone else, take that away from them…" Elena trailed off, too worked up to continue. "Shhh, shhh, Elena, Elena it's all right. That didn't happen, it was just a dream," Damon coaxed Elena, brining her into his arms and stroking back her matted from sleep hair. Elena choked back heavy sobs, "But it wasn't Damon, after last night…it was all so wonderful… I _do _want to be with you forever…" she whispered into his chest. Damon's eyes widened at her words and his body stiffened, "Elena, there is no rush to make you a vampire…you are so very young, five years younger than I. We can revisit the idea when you're older but I promise you _now _that once you are a vampire, I will feed only from willing volunteers," he told her seriously, turning her body so she was forced to look him in the eyes. Elena's worry subsided after hearing what Damon had to say and she smiled a coquettish smile, "I am glad because I like being human…some parts of it at least," she said suggestively. Damon chuckled at his young wife's attempt at being coy, "Oh Elena those feeling don't-," he began but was interrupted by Elena's warm breath gracing his ear, "Damon, just kiss me," she whispered.

Elena moaned and arched her back, pushing her body further into Damon's. Damon gently pushed Elena back on the bed so that she laid flat. He reveled the glassy, lustful look in her huge doe brown eyes and the way her chest heaved as she raggedly moaned as he began his ministrations. Elena's hands clutched at the bed's covering and her body squirmed as she felt Damon suck on her neck for moments at a time only to release the skin and blow cool air onto it. "Damon, I need," Elena said breathily. Damon smiled against Elena's soft skin, "What do you need love?" he asked her teasingly. Elena sighed, "I need…you."

*Author's note*- **Hey guys sorry about the wait on this one but with finals and school wrapping up there wasn't really time to write :/ anyway, hope that you appreciated the little hints of the original novel that I put in this chapter and the little smidgen of smut at the end ;) (Damon and Elena are honeymooners we must remember!) Look out for the next chapter, "new" characters will appear and something will happen that will change everything! The plot thickens… P.S. please review, I love it when you do! 3**


	18. Sleep

Elena woke up peacefully feeling warm despite of the cold chill that accompanied early winter mornings. She snuggled closer into her pillow and sighed happily. Then something happened that Elena had not been expecting, her pillow _moved_. Or rather, Damon, on which she had been laying on, did. "Hello my lovely," Damon said to his wife upon noticing that she had woken up. Elena smiled against his skin, "Hello, I had such a wonderful dream," she told him while beginning to blush. "Did you now?" Damon asked and was delighted by the feeling of Elena nodding her head against his chest. "What was it about?" he asked her curiously. Elena's body tensed and she could feel herself getting uncomfortably warm, "We… you _know_," she said uneasily, hoping Damon would catch her drift. Damon chuckled at his wife's innocence, "Made love? It's all right Elena you can say it and it wasn't a dream," he whispered to her seductively. "I-uh-oh," was all Elena could manage to say. "Have I upset you?" Damon asked, lifting Elena up off his body so that she was forced to look him directly in his glittering blue eyes. Elena smiled and reached out to stroke her husband's cheek softly, "No you've just surprised me, you must understand…I'm not terribly wanton," she told him nervously. Damon leaned into kiss Elena, "I disagree," he told her. Damon smiled, "We should get up, Emily will start to worry," he said to Elena. Elena sighed, "Do we have to?" she whimpered. Damon made a certain expression on his face that Elena couldn't quite describe before answering, "No…but aren't you hungry?" he asked her. "No, are you?" Elena asked suggestively. Damon eyes widened as he caught Elena's drift, "Elena…" he said thickly. Elena reached out and took one of Damon's hands in her own, "It's all right Damon. I love you," she told him earnestly. "Elena, are you sure?" Damon asked quickly, barely able to contain the demonic side of him that ached to be set free. He was absolutely elated when Elena nodded and titled her head back, exposing her sensitive skin for the taking.

Elena shivered as Damon's warm lips made contact with her neck. He drank from her gently, pressing sweet kisses all across her throat before nipping quickly at her jugular vein. Damon shuttered as he tasted the sugary, velvety, burgundy colored liquid that was Elena's blood as it coursed down his esophagus. "Damon," Elena moaned weakly as her head began to loll back against Damon's shoulder. It was only then that he realized if he didn't stop now, he would kill her. Damon eased himself off Elena and helped her into a seated postion. "Are you all right lovely? He asked her, his voice full of concern. Elena smiled weakly, "Yes, yes I'm fine," she said. But Damon could tell that she wasn't. Her skin had been washed of color and her eyes were horribly dull. Without thinking, Damon bit into his own wrist and offered it out to her. "Here, you need to drink this. It will help you regain your strength," he told her. Elena did not protest, she latched onto the open wound obediently and simply sucked while Damon stroked back her hair. It seemed like an eternity until Damon gently told Elena to stop drinking. It was hard for her to do so, his blood was otherworldly, it did not hold the coppery flavor that her own blood did, it was fragrant and sweet to the taste. "Thank you," Elena said softly once she had wiped off her mouth. Damon smiled, "You're welcome, let's get you downstairs for breakfast. I have some business to attend to with my father so unfortunately, I won't be able to join you but Stefan will be happy to accompany you," he told her and reached out and squeezed her hand. "All right, I'll miss you," Elena said sweetly. "As will I my dear," Damon replied while getting out of bed. "You'll come back soon, won't you?" Elena asked quickly. "Of course, I love you Elena Salvatore," Damon told her once he'd finished dressing and was on his way out of the bedroom. Elena laughed, "I love you too."

"I'm sorry Elena, I already have plans for the day, with Rosalyn," Stefan said hastily as he got up from the breakfast table later that morning. Rosalyn was the diminutive 16 year old blonde that Stefan was currently courting. Elena looked up from her now empty plate of food, "Does she know?" she asked Stefan curiously. Stefan looked down and rung his hands together uncomfortably, "No, no she doesn't know," Elena sighed; at least she knew why Stefan was still feeding from Emily instead of this girl. "Don't you love Emily?" she asked him timidly. Stefan rubbed at his face, "That is a very complicated subject…If I admitted to loving Emily, it wouldn't make a difference. My father has already decided that the merging of our two families will make for good business and it will seem more normal to outsiders if I marry a girl from a respectable family rather than one of my employees," he explained. In an instant Elena decided that she hated Giuseppe Salvatore. She hated him for proposing an offer of money to her father in exchange for her hand. And she hated him now, for not allowing his son to marry the girl he loved. Her hate made her angry, very angry. So angry that she didn't want to speak to Stefan anymore, she just wanted to get alone and clear her head. "Have a nice time, I think I'll go to the sun room for a while," Elena announced and got up to leave. "I can escort you there," Stefan told her but she waved him off, "No thank you, I can manage on my own," she told him tersely and walked out of the room without looking back.

Elena had just entered the sun room when she saw him. A man with the same raven's black hair and crystal blue eyes as Damon. But he was different, much different. He was taller, about 3 inches more than Damon and his face was smoother, gentler, _younger. _"Hello," Elena greeted him politely but immediately regretted it. For the man's eyes sparked with menace and his gentle face twisted into a hungry smirk. "My aren't you a treat," he drawled dangerously. Elena tensed, "I beg your pardon sir?" she asked swallowing hard. The man's smile grew, his lips spreading thinner across his devilish face, "Shhh, Shhh, it's all right. Don't move," he said, speaking quietly to her and staring into her eyes seriously as he did. Elena knew she should run, run away from this man, he was trouble. She could _feel _it in her bones. But she couldn't. Her legs were frozen in place. "Who-who are you?" Elena whimpered. "What have you done?" she added, whispering it in horror. The man reached out to stroke her cheek and she flinched, "My name is Luca, but that doesn't matter now," he whispered to her in a sickeningly intimate tone. Relief washed through Elena. This was Luca, Katerina's mate, her _family_. This had to be a big misunderstanding; her family would never harm her. "Luca you must understand-," Elena began but was cut off by Luca and the two horrible words that he spoke, "Don't. Scream."

It all happened so fast. Luca tearing into Elena's throat, the pain of it all, unimaginable. The tears that flooded Elena's eyes in place of sore throated screams. And then the pain was over. All of it was over. Elena could see the world getting dim, as if she were falling asleep. And eventually, the world dimmed completely and Elena slept.

*Author's Note*- **Hey guys! I know it's been a while. A couple days ago an author's worst nightmare happened to me, I had this chapter all ready to post and then my computer failed to save it! So I had to rewrite it all over again! :( But here it is! Anyway on to the chapter… So some pretty huge things happened in this chapter! Elena drank from Damon for the first time, Stefan has a sort of "love" interest(s), and oh yeah… Elena **_**died! **_**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please Please Please Review! 3.**


	19. Forever begins

"Where is she?" Damon asked Emily, his voice rising in irrational anger. How could this have happened? He was only gone for 2 hours… Damon wanted to kill Luca, he would. He'd drive a stake right through his heart with a sickening smile plastered on his face as he did. But first, he needed to see Elena, needed to touch her now cold skin, needed to wipe away her frozen tears. Damon shivered at the site of her. She laid motionless on the bed that they only recently began to share. Her eyes were shut, but not peacefully. Her skin was blanched and unnaturally slick against his fingertips. And as he gently pushed her brunette hair to the side, Damon couldn't resist the immediate, hopeless, feeling of sadness and anger he felt while staring at her throat. Her perfect olive skin, ruined by an animalistic looking gash. Remnants of her once sweet, warm blood now dried, stained her skin. Damon barely noticed as tears began to fall from his eyes, washing away said blood. "Oh Elena, I'm so sorry," he whispered to her as he held her hand and waited.

Elena's eyes shot open and she gasped loudly. "Elena," Damon exclaimed breathily, his feelings a mix of relief and concern. "Damon," Elena whispered, her eyes searching around the room frantically. "How do you feel?" Damon asked hastily. "I feel fine," Elena answered, amazed that she did. Damon let out a breath, he couldn't stand to live in a world without her and now, he didn't have to. "Damon…I don't understand…Luca…I remember dying, I remember the ease of it all," Elena rambled. "Shhh, shhh Elena it's all right," Damon coaxed. She didn't understand, didn't know what she was now. Or maybe she did and was just too afraid to admit it to herself. Either way, Damon decided to tell her as gently as he could. "Elena…early this morning, you drank from me, do you remember?" He asked. Elena nodded slowly. "If you die with vampire blood in your system you come back a vampire," Damon told her softly. Elena's eyes widened, "You mean that I'm….," she trailed off, shocked. Damon nodded, "Essentially. All you have to do is drink that and then you will be," He told her while gesturing to the tumbler containing a deep red fluid. "If you drink this, you'll be a vampire; if not…you'll simply die. And I can't bear the thought of loosing you," Damon said passionately. Elena pushed herself into a seated position on the bed, "Damon…I want to be with you. I'm just worried…I'm just worried that you will tire of me," Elena explained sadly. The air in Damon's lungs, if any still remained, had been knocked out by her comment. He seriously couldn't believe what he had just heard. She was worried that _he'd _tire of _her._ It was a ridiculous notion. Damon adored Elena; he couldn't picture his life without her, without the warmth that she brought, without her innocence, without her light. "Please drink Elena, I will _never_ leave you," He told her earnestly and felt so happy when she picked up the tumbler that he could have cried out in joy. And just as Elena brought the glass to her lips and took her first sip, Damon whispered, "I'll love you forever."

~The End.

*Author's note-* **Well that's it folks! I can't believe this story is over but it is. I has been a pleasure writing for all you lovely ladies and gents! I hope you're all pleased with the ending…look out for probably a very short multi-chap story or a one-shot soon (could be all human or A/U)! :) Thanks again! **_**Please review and let me know how you liked the ending, I'm very curious!**_


End file.
